


В горе и радости

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strip Tease, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Мейс не бывал до этого ни на одном мальчишнике, но точно знает: их – лучший"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	В горе и радости

Он приходит к последней бутылке чудом раздобытого шампанского, под конец сорвавшей их глотки It’s my life.  
Тонкий, привычно сосредоточенный, знакомый до самой последней черты - и одновременно удивительно сам на себя не похожий.  
Дожидается, пока они закончат сипеть припев, салютуя ему бокалами, окидывает захламленное убежище ничего не выражающим взглядом. А затем высокий, как всегда пугающий и завораживающе мощный язык пламени на мгновение окутывает Лио, чтобы схлынуть, обнажив ничем не скрытую, яркую до рези в глазах красоту.  
Ну, почти ничем не скрытую.  
\- Это подвязки? – хрипит Гуэйра где-то над ухом.  
\- Это подвязки, - тихо подтверждает Мейс.  
\- Это пиздец.  
Мейс молчит. Что тут скажешь? Мейс согласен, пиздец как он есть. Пиздец как красиво.  
Стемнело еще час назад, и они запалили пару костров по углам крошечного кафе при заброшенной заправке - один стол для них, второй для бухла, третий уже десяток лет, наверное, лежит перевернутым, - но от чужого пламени светло как днем. А, может, это светится ослепительно белая кожа в перекрестье черных кружевных лент.  
Лио, замерший у барной стойки, постукивает по пыльной столешнице кончиками пальцев в перчатках, и через мгновение по ее краю торопливо бежит тонкая сияющая полоса. Языки огня отражаются в зубцах давно перебитых зеркал, дробятся и искрят иллюминацией словно диско-шар.  
Мейс негромко хмыкает, и Лио переводит на него спокойный взгляд.  
\- У вас должен быть человеческий мальчишник, - говорит он непререкаемым тоном, и, если бы не предательски сползающая с плеча лямка, они оба уже наверняка бы подскочили и вытянулись по струнке с громогласным «Да, босс!»  
Лямка отвлекает.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? – Гуэйра с явным волнением облизывает губы и подозрительно косится на Мейса. – Мы никому не говорили!  
\- Ты правда думал, я не замечу, что моя правая рука два вечера подряд проводит в компании поселкового священника? – так же невозмутимо интересуется Лио.  
Гуэйра сникает.  
\- Бля… И что, теперь все в курсе?  
\- Нет. – Лио качает головой. – Я вас не выдал. Я даже понимаю, почему вы решили никому не говорить.  
«Но не понимаю, почему скрыли от меня», - явственно читается в его деланном благодушии.  
\- Ты…  
«Обиделся» прозвучит глупо. «Рассердился»? «Не ожидал»?  
\- … не одобряешь? – выговаривает наконец Мейс вязнущие в зубах слова.  
\- А похоже? – любезно осведомляется Лио, демонстрируя свой великолепный наряд. Точнее, его отсутствие.  
Он покусывает нижнюю губу, с очевидным усилием сдерживая усмешку. Мейс встречается с ним глазами, и напряжение наконец отступает.  
Во взгляде Лио тихо плещет чистая, ласковая радость.  
\- Спасибо, босс! – сияет успокоившийся Гуэйра и громко присвистывает. – Выглядишь – блеск! Садись, мы тебе нальем, Мейс раздобыл супер-пойло…  
\- Игристое…  
\- Что там у вас дальше по программе? – Лио игнорирует их обоих, кивая на древний музыкальный автомат.  
В том давно перегорели все лампочки, только тускло светится панель с названиями песен. Мейс знает: Гуэйра провел неделю, копаясь в его железном нутре. Еще он знает: Гуэйра никогда в жизни не признается ему в этом.  
Вот же дурак.  
Самый любимый дурак на свете.  
\- Твой выбор, босс! – радостно скалится тот, и Мейс откидывается на спинку стула, чувствуя, как губы сами собой растягиваются в кривой предвкушающей улыбке.  
Он роется в кармане и кидает Лио монетку. Тот ловит, не глядя, вертит в пальцах – мутный металл бликует в его руках, заставляя зажмуриться, - и без лишних раздумий скармливает автомату.  
Они узнают песню с первых аккордов.  
\- А босс любит классику! – смеется Гуэйра, и Мейс только качает головой.  
Классику, скажет еще.  
Густые басы наполняют все здание, гудят в ушах, ощутимо давят на плечи, вжимая в ободранные стулья. Лио дожидается, пока тягучая мелодия Sweet Dreams сменится надрывным барабанным битом – и запрыгивает на стойку.  
Он отбивает ритм босой ступней, прикрыв глаза, беззвучно подпевает хрипловатому голосу Мэнсона, льющемуся из колонок. Мейс не бывал до этого ни на одном мальчишнике, но точно знает: их – лучший.  
Лио плавно перетекает на середину стойки, поводит плечами, скидывая кружевные лямки, и заводит руки за спину, расстегивая застежку. Бюстгальтер летит в лицо улюлюкающему Гуэйре, Лио посылает Мейсу хищную, веселую ухмылку и похлопывает кончиками пальцев по губам.  
Он засовывает в рот сразу два, вытаскивает и прочерчивает влажную линию по груди вниз к самому паху, к светлым завиткам, почти не скрытым черным кружевом. Очень быстро от нее не остается и следа: здесь жарко как в пекле, и слюна быстро испаряется. Одежда – тоже.  
Мейс ловит одну перчатку, наклоняется, упустив вторую, а Лио выгибается на импровизированной сцене, запускает обнаженные руки в волосы и складывается пополам, метнув прядями столешницу.  
Он выпрямляется, медленно ступает с пятки на носок, напряженные руки обхватывают тело. Пальцы нежат воздух, выхватывают из него очередной гитарный перебор, ведут по ребрам будто по струнам.  
Пламя становится выше и пляшет, повинуясь движениям Лио, то взмывая до щербатого потолка, то опускаясь вниз, послушное велению узких ладоней.  
По стенам танцуют тени, кровь стучит в висках оглушительными барабанами.  
Возбуждение куда-то странным образом ушло, но Мейса это не огорчает. Он смотрит на гибкую фигуру в свете огня и думает о плясках шаманов. Они охраняли воинов от невзгод, просили богов о милости, о благословенном дожде в разгар засухи или о ярком солнце на смену непрекращающимся ливням. Конечно, они танцевали и на свадьбах.  
Лио вскидывает руки и становится похож на белую птицу – проводник из привычного мира в незнакомый, где Мейс с Гуэйрой завтра проснутся; проводник, молящий богов о милости для своих близких. Для всех.  
Пламя стихает вместе с последними аккордами, но в воздухе все еще стоит густой пряный жар, шепот и треск ритуальных костров. Лио замирает и тяжело дышит, слизывая выступивший над верхней губой пот.  
Мейс машинально косится на губы Гуэйры с ранкой на нижней, оставленной вчера самим Мейсом в разгаре очередной ссоры. Или примирения. Он уже не помнит. Не важно.  
Через секунду он увлеченно вылизывает ее, жадно ловя языком ноющие стоны и солоноватый вкус сукровицы, еще через пару - слышит, как вздрагивающий в его руках Гуэйра хрипит:  
\- Ты куда?  
Мейс с трудом отрывается от него и поворачивает голову.  
Лио – полностью одетый, будто неправильный, сам себя запаковавший обратно подарок, - поправляет перчатку и улыбается немного устало.  
\- Сегодня ваша ночь.  
\- Нет, - говорит Мейс и встает из-за стола.  
\- Нет, - вторит ему Гуэйра.  
\- Завтра наша ночь. Сегодня ты – наш.  
Сотканная пламенем одежда истлевает под их ладонями, оставляя только дрожащее, восхитительно горячее и мокрое тело. Они избавляют Лио от последних кружевных оков и танцуют под одним им слышную песню о мечтах, которая звучит в голове еще очень, очень долго. До самого рассвета.

***  
\- А говорил - никто не знает! Им тоже священник растрепал? Или все-таки ты?  
Все еще заспанный Гуэйра топчется на пороге заправки, мрачно разглядывая толпу, жарящуюся на самом пекле в сотне шагов от них. Он вылавливает из пачки сигарету, вертит в немного дрожащих пальцах, кроша табаком на новые ботинки – и где только откопал, интересно? – и наконец поднимает взгляд на такого же помятого Лио.  
\- Это я, - негромко отвечает Мейс.  
Гуэйра молча поворачивается к нему и так же молча закуривает.  
\- У меня сегодня лучший день в жизни. И я хочу, чтобы все знали об этом.  
Гуэйра закашливается дымом и отводит глаза.  
Солнце бесцеремонно слепит их, лезет в лицо, и Мейс моргает, подавляя зевок.  
\- Наклонись, - велит Лио, и он послушно склоняет голову, дожидаясь, пока вооружившийся гребнем Лио закончит приводить в порядок его патлы.  
Когда наступает очередь Гуэйры, Мейс отбирает сигарету и жадно докуривает, рассматривая толпу.  
Нет, не толпу. Гостей.  
Он прищуривается, разглядев, как от них отделяется тонкая фигурка и спешит к ним. Случилось что-то? Мейс вдавливает окурок в землю и чувствует, как по спине стекает ледяная капля пота. Ведь договаривались же, что подождут.  
Когда запыхавшаяся от бега Тима наконец оказывается у заправки, Мейс успевает выкурить еще две сигареты.  
\- Вот, - говорит она, отдышавшись, и робко протягивает два тощих букетика. - Это дети собрали.  
Мейс пинает окурки и открывает рот, чтобы сообщить, что ни про какие цветы речи не было, когда Гуэйра с самым невозмутимым видом принимает их и засовывает один букет в карман своей куртки, а другой осторожно пристраивает Мейсу за ухо.  
\- Надо было венок сплести, - говорит он задумчиво, и Мейс не сразу вспоминает, что надо закрыть рот.  
Тима, залившись ярким румянцем, уносится обратно, а Лио крепко берет их обоих за руки, словно они дети, ей-богу. Или собираются сбежать.  
Мейс лично никуда не собирается, а если Гуэйре вдруг придется такая дурость в голову, так он его лично отловит и быстро вправит мозги.  
\- Ну, шафер готов, - важно сообщает Лио и подмигивает. – А новобрачные?  
\- Давно, - кивает Гуэйра, и Мейсу приходится отвернуться, чтобы поспешно проморгаться.  
Солнце. Все чертово солнце и лезущий в глаза песок.  
Он никогда не думал, что сотня шагов может быть такой бесконечно длинной.  
Такой неожиданно короткой.  
Хватка на ладони исчезает, и Мейс рефлекторно стискивает пальцы на пустоте, пока их не переплетают другие – такие же дрожащие и мокрые от пота, как собственные.  
\- В болезни и здравии, - шепчет Мейс, повторяя за священником.  
\- В горе и радости, - негромко и хрипло вторит Гуэйра.  
\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
Металл колец холодит разгоряченную кожу, пламя щекочет кончики пальцев, сливаясь с другим пламенем – навеки, так крепко, что никто и никогда не сможет разделить.  
Мейс видит, как Лио вскидывает руку в победном жесте, издает совершенно неприличный, мальчишеский вопль и превращается в неистово бушующий пожар. Будто дождавшись сигнала, его примеру следуют все Опаленные, и пылающая волна замыкается, захлестывая саму себя.  
Они с Гуэйрой стоят в круге огня, который затмевает даже солнце.  
Кажется, священник говорит что-то о поцелуе, но Мейсу не нужно чужое разрешение. А Гуэйре – и подавно.  
Мейс наклоняется к нему, закрывает глаза и касается горячих губ самого буйного, самого ласкового, самого яркого в жизни огня, за который он готов вечность танцевать богам лучшие танцы. Усмехается, не разрывая поцелуй.  
Гуэйра пока не знает: мальчишник был не единственным свадебным подарком от Лио. Мейс не может дождаться момента, когда наденет свой. И когда Гуэйра увидит, что предстоит надеть ему.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Лучший день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075666) by [Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus/pseuds/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus)




End file.
